


Deja vu

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Sometimes the feeling that this could already be overtaken at the most unexpected moment.





	Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> From the cycle "What was behind the scenes?"

\- Какова роль? - выдохнул Ричард, недоверчиво глядя на Пола.

Он понимающе вздохнул.

\- Не бойся - ты все еще интересная. Не скажу, что выбор был.

«Именно», - кивнул Ричард, обнимая Пола и поглаживая его голову.

Новый клип на этот клип. Риск ясен, но так желан. И Ричард был не против. Пока я не увидел, с кем ему придется играть.

Больше всего Круспе боялся навредить Ландерсу. Он никогда не сделает его больным. Клипы понятны - какой сценарий будет задуман, и это должно быть выполнено. Да, это будет выдумка, потому что Павел играет евреев, и он получил роль штурмбанфюррера. Но ...

«Вы не можете выбросить это из истории», - указал на него Пол. Его глаза сверкали от любопытства.

«Ты прав», согласился Ричард. Он молчал на мгновение. - Павел?

\- Да?

\- В вашей семье были евреи? - оторвался от языка, пока мозг не обработал эту мысль.

Павел задумчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

«Ну ...», - неловко начал Ричард. - Многие привычки и внешность иногда напоминают еврейские.

Пол плечи опустились. Я пытался пробурить дыру в поле. Затем он начал неуверенно:

\- Я действительно знаю? Я действительно не вдавался в это. Я знаю, что у моего отца был еврейский знакомый. Но семье ... - пожал плечи мужчина. «

Извините », он провел рукой по волосам Пола Ричарда. - Иногда некоторые черты лица очень поразительны. Поэтому он спросил.

Пол неожиданно мягко улыбнулся.

\- Дежавю.

\- Какие? - Ричард не понял.

\- Как будто такой разговор был раньше, - Павел просто освободился от объятий. - Правда тогда все кончилось печально.

Ричард тупо уставился на него. Дежавю? Какого черта собака дежа вю?

\- Давай спать? - улыбнулся Пол.

Ричард кивнул.

***

Ричард надул более плотное пальто. Погода была конечно не для съемок. Особенно не для легких костюмов заключенных. Он частично повезло - светлый костюм отчасти согрел.

Мужчина подошел к парням, пытаясь найти глаза Павла. Он нашел правду на удивление быстро. Он получил звезду Давида на груди. Танцы на месте от холода. Я хотел бросить что-то на его плечи. Пальто например. Но ...

\- Ты все понимаешь? - обратился к ним директор.

Пол кивнул. Ричард также опустил голову, прекрасно понимает, о чем идет речь.

\- На оригинале!

\- Не переживай так, - дружелюбно похлопал его по плечу. - Тем не менее, это будет хорошо.

Круспе рассеянно кивнул, наблюдая, как Пол помогает ему подняться на крайне ненадежный каменный стенд. Они надевают петлю на его сторону, в этом случае. Все кажется таким ... знакомым. Помимо инструкций, внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову, и Ричард покачал головой. Все будет хорошо - скрепите, слегка ослабив петлю, не дайте задохнуться. Ричард снова почувствовал себя неловко.

\- Мотор! Началось!

Пол поднял голову. Ричард нахмурился на него. Чувство дежавю подкрадывается к нему, покрывая его головой. Заставив себя сделать шаг, он медленно двинулся вперед. Остановившись на Павле, он глубоко вздохнул. А потом резко толкнул камни ногой, поспешил прочь. Мелькнула картина:

_Удивительный звук вырвался из груди Пола, когда петля резко затянулась вокруг его шеи. Хруст костей казался ошеломленным. Смертельные конвульсии и полузакрытые глаза. А потом все стихло._

***

\- Ты в порядке? - Павел коснулся его плеча, с тревогой глядя в глаза.

Ричард улыбнулся сквозь свои силы, взъерошив волосы на голову Ландерса. Пол фыркнул, качая головой.

\- Это всего лишь игра, постановка. Я действительно не был бы повешен.

«На мгновение, - начал Ричард, - мне показалось, что тебя действительно повесили. Я видел, что ты действительно неподвижным.

Пол мягко улыбнулся и прижался к нему.

\- Это просто ужасное место. - Пол сжался. - На том месте, где они прожили два года, АВС-2, я не могу появиться, - кажется, я потрясен их криками.

Ричард погладил мужчину по голове. Комок подступил к горлу, но он сдержался. Я хотел сказать так много Полу, чтобы утешить его. Но он сдержался. Тебе нужны были слова сейчас? 


End file.
